Love Me As Your Brother
by redbet
Summary: kalau saja aku tahu, membiarkanmu mencintaiku adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan Tuhan memainkan takdir kita dan menyatukan kita dalam sebuah ikatan menyakitkan yang bernama cinta. Fic ketiga Rei, RnR plaese.. *dino eyes*


Hallo Minna!

Saya kembali dengan karya aneh saya. hehehe

Langsung aja,

* * *

Disclaimer : Mbah Masamoto yang menguasai 7 gunung dan 7 samudera *ditendang karena ngaco* tetep Masashi Kishimoto kok TT

Rate : T dulu tapi gak mustahil kalo nanti jadi M. fufufufu

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, a little bit of MPreg, aneh, gak jelas, dsj

IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHONEN-AI OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, LEAVE THIS PAGE QUICKLY BEFORE YOU MAKE A FOOLISH ACT OR SOMETHING THAT CAN IRRITATING FUJOSHI'S EYES

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ oke

silahkan menikmati^^

* * *

**Love Me As Your Brother**

Chapter 1 : I'm Sorry

_if only I know,_

_let you love me _

_is a big mistake.  
I would never allow God _

_to play our destiny _

_and unites us _

_in a painful bond called love_

Sambil bergenggaman tangan dengan seorang bocah kecil berambut gelap yang terus-terusan mendongak menatapnya, Fugaku Uchiha menatap lembut makhluk mungil bermata biru yang sedang meninju-ninjukan kepalan tangan kecilnya ke udara.

Sesekali Fugaku terlihat tersenyum kepada bayi mungil itu sembari mengusap-usap helaian rambut pirang tipis yang menghiasi kepala kecilnya.

Bayi mungil itu hanya menatapnya balik dan dan menarik ujung-ujung pipinya hingga membuat satu senyuman lebar dan memamerkan gusi-gusi ompongnya yang berwarna merah.

Kekehan bayi mungil itu juga sedikit-sedikit terdengar saat Fugaku sekedar menanyakan 'Hai anak manis', 'Matamu biru sekali' atau 'Ayah boleh mencubit pipimu?' pada bayi kecil yang memang sangat indah di matanya itu.

Sinar yang menyeruak sedikit dari sela-sela jendela yang terbuka setengahnya dan sebagian jatuh menyinari mata biru bening dari pemiliknya yang menggeliat-geliat di ranjang kecil yang ditidurinya itu, membuat Fugaku dapat melihat dengan jelas polosnya mata dan manisnya wajah bayi kecil buah hatinya itu.

Pemandangan menentramkan hati yang dipadu dengan lembutnya sinar matahari senja yang cantik.

Sangat indah.

Tapi hatinya juga serasa jatuh dan hancur berantakkan setiap menatap mata biru bening itu.

Mata biru yang begitu indah, sama indahnya dengan mata 'dia'.

Mata biru yang menyaru dengan warna langit.

Mata biru yang memancarkan aura kepolosan dan kebahagiaan yang mendalam.

Mata biru yang bahkan tak ada bedanya sedikitpun dengan mata biru Minato, orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati itu.

Ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok kecil yang tengah menggeliat sambil terkekeh karena digelitiki oleh anak berambut gelap yang tadi ada disampingya itu dan menuju sofa kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan kecil itu. Ia mau mengurusi pikirannya yang tiba-tiba melayang mengingat sosok lelaki bermata biru langit yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya 18 bulan belakangan ini.

Namikaze Minato.

Fugaku lagi-lagi merutuk kesal karena tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri saat lagi-lagi bertatapan dengan mata biru milik bayi kecil itu. Ia sadar, pemiliknya memang berbeda, tapi aura yang dipancarkan mata biru berbeda generasi itu tetaplah sama.

Sama-sama memancarkan kepolosan dan kebagiaan yang luar biasa mendalam.

Ya, sama-sama indahnya juga.

Fugaku sadar, mata biru milik sosok kecil itu memang tak bisa dipungkiri keberadaanya. Mata biru milik bayi kecil itu memang 'warisan' genetika dari orang yang telah melahirkannya. Mata biru itu warisan dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik mata biru yang dicintai dengan sangat oleh Fugaku.

Bayi kecil ini, bayi kecil ini juga adalah anaknya.

Darah dagingnya.

Buah cintanya dengan Minato.

Tapi kembali dia ingat kenangan akan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Minato sudah tak ada disisinya.

Minato sudah tak lagi bersamanya.

Minato sudah merelakan tubuhnya perlahan hancur demi anak itu.

Minato sudah mengorbankan dirinya dan membiarkan nyawanya digantikan oleh kehadiran anak bermata biru itu.

Minato sudah pergi untuk selamanya..

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air mata Fugaku kembali menetes perlahan seiring dengan kembali memutarnya rekaman-rekamen kebahagiannya dengan Minato.

Saat-saat Minato masih ada disampingnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, memberikan kehangatan dan kebahagiannya.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung dengan hatinya yang masih setengah hati menerima kenyataan yang ada. Akhirnya Fugaku hembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia agak menenangkan dirinya kali ini karena ia menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Ia seka muka pucatnya yang berbasuh air mata itu dan beranjak memeluk bocah yang sedari tadi mematung di tengah ruangan kecil itu.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, Tachi.."

* * *

Fugaku paham. Paham sekali akan semua konsekuensi keputusannya waktu itu.

Paham, bahwa Minato akan 'pergi' bila 'nyawa' kecil diperutnya itu selamat dan sesuai kebalikannya, 'nyawa' kecil itu yang akan 'pergi' bila Minato tersayangnya yang terselamatkan.

Fugaku jadi teringat akan adu argumen antara Minato dan seorang dokter kandungan terkemuka di kotanya setahun yang lalu-saat _check up_ pertama kandungan Minato setahun yang lalu.

Si Dokter, ya panggil saja Baba-san, berulang kali memperingatkan-lebih tepat memerintahkan Minato agar lebih baik digugurkan saja bayi kecil itu sebelum dia tumbuh membesar dan perlahan menghancurkan tubuh Minato sendiri.

Ya, dan tepat seperti perkiraan Fugaku sebelumnya, Minato menanggapi saran dokter itu dengan teriakan penolakan yang ia keluarkan dengan lantang yang-kalau saja diukur efek getarannya pada dinding rumah sakit dengan seismometer akan menunjukan skala richter yang dapat membangkitkan tsunami yang mampu meratakan satu negara.

Berlebihan memang.

Tapi itulah Minato.

Lelaki ceria dan penuh semangat yang bisa tiba-tiba saja jadi monster menyebalkan jika diusik ketenangannya walau hanya sedikit.

Fugaku tidak heran dengan kelakuan Minato itu. Malah ia dengan santainya menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat kelakuan Minato yang sudah mencak-mencak sembari menunjuk tajam ke Baba-san tadi. Lucu sekali menurutnya melihat Minato seperti itu.

Tapi senyum Fugaku perlahan menipis dan lama-lama hilang tak berbekas di wajah tampannya seiring berjalannya waktu dan makin membesarnya kandungan Minato.

Fugaku baru menyadari perkataan Baba-san waktu itu benar. Baba-san tidak gila seperti apa yang selalu diteriakkan Minato setiap disarankan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya waktu itu. Dia dan Minato yang gila karena membiarkan bayi itu terus tumbuh berkembang di perut Minato dan mulai mengiris nyawa Minato sedikit demi sedikit.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Minato mulai melemah sejak kandungannya menginjak 7 bulan. Dan keadaan Minato tersebut sering memburuk sampai pra-persalinannya.

Ia selalu lemas, berwajah pucat, sering demam tinggi, sesak nafas, bahkan mengidap anemia akut serta berbagai penyakit menyedihkan lainnya dan selalu dapat membuat wajah Fugaku mendadak memanas setiap mendengar rintihan kesakitan Minato yang tanpa sadar ia luncurkan dari bibir tipisnya saat ia terlelap waktu itu.

Tapi Fugaku ingat sekali, Minato tak pernah absen tersenyum kepadanya sekalipun jarum infus, selang oksigen dan beberapa perlengkapan kedokteran yang menunjang hidupnya di masa-masa terakhirnya mengandung terpasang erat di tubuh kurusnya.

Minato juga tak henti-hentinya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka berdua akan merawat bayi kecil yang sudah diberinya nama jauh-jauh hari itu begitu ia lahir.

Sorot mata meneduhkannya yang juga tak pernah berubah sekalipun Fugaku terang-terangan menangis dihadapannya yang terbaring lemah diranjang kamarnya yang telah berubah jadi rumah sakit mini itu.

Tetap mata biru cerah dengan latar kebahagiaan yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya tanpa ada sedikitpun aura gelap penyesalan akan kehadiran makhluk kecil diperutnya yang bisa kapan saja membunuhnya itu.

Mata biru langit Minato tak pernah berhenti bersinar sampai akhirnya hari perjuangannya melahirkan makhluk mungil itu tiba. Di hari itu dengan seulas senyum bahagia serta ucapan pelan yang terdengar klise tapi begitu meruntuhkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, Minato menatap Fugaku dan memeluk pelan makhluk mungil disisinya itu dengan penuh sayang, penuh cinta,

"Fuga-kun jaga Naruto baik-baik ya.. Aku menyayangimu"

Kemudian mata biru langit Minato menutup untuk selamanya…

* * *

Malam hari kota Konoha terlihat agak lengang. Udara yang sedikit menggigit karena siraman hujan sore hari tadi membuat siapapun malas keluar rumah dengan jaket tebal yang merepotkan dengan resiko terkena cipratan genangan air yang terlihat menggenang disana-sini.

Tapi keadaan seperti itu tampaknya tidak menghalangi kegiatan dua orang yang sedari tadi terlihat duduk berdua di sudut remang salah satu gang di kota tersebut.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sebahu yang duduk berdua disitu memang hanya terlihat siluetnya saja, tapi dari bayangan gestur dari mereka yang tak biasa, jelas sepertinya dua orang itu terlibat satu pembicaraan serius.

Bermenit-menit kemudian tak ada aktivitas lain yang tampak dari bayangan dua orang misterius tersebut selain anggukan dari siluet berambut sebahu yang diindikasikan sebagai si wanita berambut merah tadi dan gelengan pelan dari siluet yang lebih besar yang sepertinya si pria berbadan tegap yang tadi bersama si wanita berambut merah itu.

Sampai akhirnya siluet besar tadi berdiri dan mengangkat sebuah box berukuran sedang dan membuat gerakan menyerahkan box tadi ke siluet yang lebih kecil dan menggantungnya beberapa detik diudara. Si siluet kecil menangkapnya dan memeluk box itu erat begitu sampai ditangan rampingnya. Dan si siluet besar tadi langsung pergi setelah menundukkan badannya ke siluet kecil yang sepertinya tak yakin dengan apa yang telah diberikan si siluet besar tersebut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah si siluet kecil yang nampak masih memandanginya punggungnya yang perlahan ditelan kegelapan malam kota Konoha.

* * *

15 tahun kemudian

"Bunda, hari ini aku masuk sekolah tidak?" tanya seorang bocah remaja bermata biru langit kepada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang tengah melintas di depan kamarnya. Wanita cantik yang ternyata sedang membawa keranjang pakaian tersebut berhenti dan berbalik menatap ke bocah yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat tersebut.

"Tentu saja, sayang," balas wanita cantik tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut kearah si bocah bermata biru itu. Sorot mata bocah itu mendadak berbinar indah dan ia segera melangkah cepat untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi wanita yang dipanggilnya 'bunda' tersebut.

"Aku sayaang Bunda.." ucapnya sambil menjuruskan satu cengiran besar ke 'bunda'nya tersebut. Wanita tadi-si bunda yang sempat terhuyung sedikit kebelakang saat si mata biru mengecupnya kilat lantas tersenyum dan mengusap kepala pirang si mata biru dengan sayang.

"Iya. Bunda juga sayang kamu, Naru.."

"Ah iya, ayo cepat bergegas. Nanti kau telat, sayang," perintah sang 'bunda' begitu melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam berbentuk jeruk yang menggantung di tembok yang letaknya berada tepat lurus dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iya iya," jawab si mata biru sambil mengerucutkan sedikit bibir mungilnya dan jelas langsung membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih manis. Si mata biru segera membalikkan badannya setelah memberikan sekali lagi senyuman manisnya kepada sang 'bunda' tersayang dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar tanpa menyadari ada tatapan sendu yang mengiringi jalannya.

"Lihat Minato, anak itu begitu miripnya denganmu.."

TBC *uhuk-uhuk*

* * *

yap selesai dan akan berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya. fufufu

segala bentuk masukan baik yang menyenangkan, menggembirakan, ataupun menyakitakan akan saya terima dengan senang hati, lapang dada, dan tangan ternuka. hehe

dan terima kasih banyak buat yang mau nyempetin diri baca fic gaje dari manusia aneh ini apalagi kalo sampe mau-maunya ninggalin review. hehehe

Bai-bai

*rei

mau review gak? *acungin revolver*


End file.
